Safety
by Lastdragonborn274
Summary: Leon, Claire, and Sherry had finally made it out of Raccoon city. Despite all odds, the city of the dead couldn't claim them. Deciding to find a safe place, far from Raccoon, the trio settle on Claire's home, which she promised to show Sherry. After finally arriving, Leon and Claire finally feel alive, and they show it. ONE-SHOT.


***Looking around* Am I really back here? *Dodges bullets from angry readers.* Ok so I know that anyone who is a fan of my Survivors Reunion fic probably hates me, but playing RE2 has reignited a flame in me of sorts. This story is purely a one-shot, but to anyone who wants to know about Survivors Reunion, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I think I may be getting back to it. The bad news for anyone who enjoyed the story, is that I'll be rewriting it. I'll be taking out some of the mediocrity from my first few chapters, but the biggest change is the virus in Portugal. To sum it all up, I'm wiping the virus from the fic. But to anyone who liked that part of the story, feel free to contact me and I will give over all of my work so far and allow you to continue the work that I just couldn't finish. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After hiking down a desert road for hours, the trio of survivors had eventually managed to flag down a car that was willing to take a wounded cop traveling with a young woman and little girl, all of which were covered in sweat, grime, and a multitude of other biohazards. The driver took them to the nearest town where Leon and Claire decided what to do. The three of them were tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a shower.

Ultimately deciding that they didn't want to risk getting caught in another zombie apocalypse. Leon found a place where he could rent a car while Claire and Sherry went into a convenience store and got as much food as they could with the money they had.

Upon having the car rental employee ask for identification and money, Leon flashed his police badge and his wounded shoulder. Explaining that time was of the essence, Leon stated that he needed a car as soon as possible. The man, though reluctant, gave Leon the keys to an SUV.

The three loaded up the car, and started driving. It wasn't a minute after they made their way onto the road that they all broke open the food that Claire and Sherry grabbed from the convenience store. They inhaled half the food within the span of a few minutes before they decided to save some for the road.

Leon had gotten onto the highway when he remembered that they had no set destination. He turned to Claire. "So, uh, where to?"

Claire thought for a moment and turned around to look at Sherry in the back seat. "My place." She said with a smile, watching as Sherry's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

Claire gave Leon directions as they went. It wasn't long before Sherry fell asleep from exhaustion. Claire and Leon were happy to drive in silence. The sounds of gunfire, and the moaning undead were things they'd happily forget with the familiar sight of a normal and busy highway. "So," Leon started. "I'd hate to tell you this, but when we get to your place, I'm commandeering your shower."

Claire looked at Leon with a raised brow and a smug grin. "I'm sorry, Officer Kennedy, but you will have to shoot me to get in that shower before me. I was crawling through the sewers for hours last night."

Leon couldn't believe it, but he managed to smile. "So was I! I also had to not get eaten by a giant alligator while running through them!"

Claire laughed for a second before her jaw dropped. "Wait, are you serious?"

Leon nodded his head furiously, recounting the tale of his race against the alligator. Claire buried her face in her right hand before shaking her head. "God… What the fuck happened last night."

Leon could tell from her tone that she was on the verge of a break down. In all honesty, he was surprised that he hadn't done so already. He rested a hand on her own, gripping it tightly. "We survived, and that's all that matters."

Claire held back the approaching tears and nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. We stared in death's stupid, ugly face, and he blinked first." Claire tightened her grip on Leon's hand. "Thanks, Leon."

He smiled. "Anytime, Claire."

A few hours later, after crossing two state lines, Leon and Claire finally reached their destination. Parking the car, Leon grabbed the unconscious Sherry Birkin and followed Claire to her apartment. Claire opened the door, letting her companions inside. As soon as she closed the door, her roommate walked out from the hall. "Oh my God! Claire!" The young woman ran to the young Redfield, wrapping her arms around her.

Claire had almost pulled out her gun at the sudden noise, but felt nothing but relief when she realized it was just her friend. "Jesus Christ, Cassy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Cassy grabbed Claire's shoulders. "Me! What about you! Raccoon city is all over the news! I thought you died in the explosion!"

Leon's brow furrowed. "Explosion? What explosion?"

Cassy turned, only now noticing her roommate's companions. "Wait, who are you?"

"Cassy!" Claire yelled. "What explosion?"

The young woman looked at her friend with worry. "You don't know, do you? The government blew up Raccoon City!"

Leon and Claire looked at each other in stunned silence. The two didn't have a clue about what the proper reaction was to this news. Claire turned to her friend. "Look, I don't know how much you know about what happened in Raccoon city, but right now, we need to rest. I promise I'll answer whatever questions you have later."

With that, Claire directed Leon to her room where he could put down the sleeping child that he held in his arms. The two sat at the foot of the bed for a moment, unsure of what to do. Claire looked at Leon's shoulder. "Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't notice before! What happened to you?"

Leon looked at his bandages. "I was shot. It was some lady named Annette. I think she was-"

"Sherry's mother." Claire said.

"Yeah. Did you run into her or something?"

"Yeah." Claire looked to the floor. "It's… a long story…"

"I don't doubt it…" Leon cleared his throat. "Look, why don't you go take that shower we were talking about earlier, and I'll watch over Sherry."

"Yeah, sounds good." Claire said solemnly.

While Claire took her shower, Leon thought of Ada. He knew she played him, but still missed her. He thought back to their kiss in the shuttle that took them to the NEST. He smiled for a moment as he listened to the shower's water crashing against the ground. "_Wonder how good it would feel to kiss her_." He thought to himself.

Claire took her shower, standing as still as possible as she replayed the nights events over and over in her head. Thirty minutes had passed by the time she realized and stepped out. She walked out with a towel on and told Leon that the shower was all his. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks. "I'll see if there's anything around that you can wear. Probably don't want to put what you're wearing back on, and I don't think it'd be wise for you to go running around in nothing but a towel."

He laughed. "Thanks. You feel free to do that though. Running around in nothing but a towel." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Do I have to take away my shower from you, Leon Kennedy?" She said with a mock warning.

Before he said anything else, Leon quickly entered the bathroom. "Can't stop me now, Redfield!"

Claire smiled and shook her head before quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. Cassy knocked on the door before poking her head through it. "Oh." She said quietly.

"Oh?" Claire asked confused.

Cassy entered the room, standing at the door. "I kind of expected to find you and that hot guy bumping uglies."

Claire would have been surprised if anyone else had said that, but she knew her friend. She chuckled before responding. "Listen, while I understand that you are top tier pervert, you may have noticed the 12 year old child accompanying us."

Cassy looked to the sleeping Sherry Birkin and back to her friend. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask the story with her."

"Like I said before, I'll answer all of your questions after we get some well deserved rest. For now, let's just say that it's been a hell of a night."

"Alright, I understand. Seriously though, if you need any, I got some condoms you can use." She said before standing up and walking to the door.

Claire pursed her lips in a smile and shook her head. "I think we're good, but thanks anyway."

The young lady left Claire to herself. While she waited for Leon to get out, Claire grabbed some the first thing she found that could stretch to fit Leon. Unfortunately for the cop it was a pair of hot pink sweatpants with the word "Juicy" written across the ass.

As soon as she heard the shower turn off she knocked on the door, opening it just enough to hand him the pants. She heard him scoff as soon as he grabbed them. "Really?" He asked.

"It's either that or nothing." She chuckled.

"You know what? I'll wear this out in public for the rest of my life if it means I never have to see another zombie again." A minute passed before Leon came out, skin still slightly wet from the shower, and a raw gunshot wound that called attention to Claire.

Her brow furrowed at the sight of the injury. "We should make sure that we disinfect that. Can't let you go through all that just to die from a little gun shot." The two shared a quick laugh before Claire entered the bathroom, grabbing alcohol and some bandages. "Sit on the bed. I'll do my best, but I'm not exactly a doctor."

While she cleaned the wound, Claire took note of Leon's musculature. He wasn't exactly a bodybuilder, but she'd be lying if she said that he didn't have an attractive body. She shook her thoughts away, focusing on Leon's wound. As soon as she finished bandaging him, she took a seat on his right side, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired, but I just don't know if I can sleep."

Leon wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Claire released herself from his embrace and looked Leon in the eye. "Please don't leave me… Not tonight."

Leon never hesitated. "I won't."

Claire began to ease forward. He returned the gesture until the two of them enveloped in a soft, slow kiss. Leon took his hand and began to explore Claire's body, running it up the small of her back. Claire wrapped her hands around Leon's shoulder and felt him grunt in pain. She began to pull back and apologize, but he didn't let her. He pulled her back in and softly began to plant soft kisses on her neck. For the first time since they entered the hellhole known as Raccoon City, the two of them felt alive. Leon began moving his hand towards the bottom of Claire's shirt, but before he could lift it, the two heard a gasp from behind them. Turning around, they discovered that Sherry had awakened without their knowing. "I thought you said that you two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend!" The young lady said, pointing an accusatory finger at the two survivors.

Both of them began to blush and stutter as they tried to explain what Sherry had witnessed. Eventually the two broke out into laughter, which did nothing but annoy Sherry. Leon tried his best to calm himself. "Sherry, we're not- I mean-" He sighed, not knowing full well how to explain. "It's complicated. You'll understand when you're older." Claire nodded her head in agreement with Leon.

"You know, for two people who aren't together, you sure do talk like parents." The young girl said with a sarcastic tone.

The three of them laughed now. Leon couldn't help himself and pointed at Claire. "You know she gets that cheekiness from your side of the family." Claire gasped in exaggerated offense before returning to laughing with Leon and Sherry.

It wasn't long before the three of them decided it was time to sleep. While Sherry had slept for most of the ride to Claire's house, she was still in need of a couple more hours. As for Leon and Claire, they planned on not waking up for half the next day. Claire and Sherry took the bed, while Leon slept on the floor.

When Claire offered their couch Leon said that he wasn't planning on leaving either her or Sherry alone while he slept. Truth was that Leon didn't feel comfortable on his own. When they were walking around the desert in the early morning, he still never shook the feeling of being on the run. He constantly looked back to make sure that there weren't anymore zombies behind them. While it wouldn't make him feel entirely safe, he knew that having Claire by his side while he slept would grant him more peace of mind than a gun under his pillow.

The three of them had woken up the next day while it was still dark out. Sherry stayed in Claire's room watching T.V. while Claire and Leon walked into the living room. She explained that she knew where her brother was and needed to leave. While Leon had been shocked and even saddened by the fact that she was going to leave him and Sherry so soon, he knew there was no stopping her.

As she got ready to head out, Leon stopped her for a moment. "Before you go… Yesterday when we…" Leon didn't know exactly what he was trying to say.

Claire choked up for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get like that, it's just that… I don't know."

"Well, how about we talk about it after you find your brother. Sound good?"

Claire smiled and nodded her head. "Sounds good… Juicy."

It took Leon a minute to remember what he was wearing. He smiled and nodded his head somewhat shamefully. "I am gonna regret wearing this for the rest of my life, aren't I?"

The two shared a laugh before going in to explain to Sherry why Claire was leaving. The poor girl broke into a panic, expressing her fear of Claire never coming back. Claire managed to calm her, letting her know that Leon was gonna be taking care of Sherry and that she'd be back as soon as possible.

After swapping emails, Leon and Sherry said goodbye to Claire. The two watched as she drove off, hoping to see her again soon. Only a few hours had passed before men in suits had appeared at the apartment. Claiming to be part of the U.S. government, they took Leon and Sherry with them to a secure location where they not only assured Leon of Sherry's safety, but also offered him a position within their agency where he would fight B.O.W.'s as well as those that manufactured them. It didn't take long for Leon to give his answer.

**Big thanks to Xaori for helping me with this story. She offered advice for scenes and how to build up to the romance a bit more. If you hated the first few paragraphs, let me tell you that I hate them more than you do. If you don't hate them, then you are too kind. Go read Xaori's stuff because she is great and far superior to me. Except when it comes to taste in anime. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Until next time.**


End file.
